eddsworldfandomcom-20200222-history
Fun Dead
"Fun Dead" is the next episode of Eddsworld, planned to be released sometime after "Tom's Tales of Crazy". Development The name "Fun Dead" was chosen by Tom Ridgewell from several entries posted by Eddsworld fans on Facebook and Twitter. This marks the first time in the Eddsworld community where the fans had a chance to come up with a name for an Eddisode. On 17 February 2013, Tom posted on Eddsworld's Twitter that "there's gonna be plenty of opportunities for aspiring voice actors to help out" in the future.Twitter: For Fun Dead there's gonna ... Characters who were available to audition for included a male news announcer, and two British news announcers.Twitter: ASPIRING VOICE ACTORS, we need ... On 12 March 2013, Ridgewell stated that the episode would take a while to make, and asked if anyone would like to see "Tom's Tales of Craziness" in the meantime (a sequel to "Tom's Tales of Awesome" and "Tom's Tales of Brilliance").Twitter: Fun Dead is gonna take quite ... It was also stated that Tom's Tales never stopped; they simply evolved into the asdfmovie series.Twitter: Let's just ignore the fact ... An image from the episode, of a television advertising Bacon Cola, was posted on Twitter three days later, signalling the start of animation on the episode.Twitter: Animation on Fun Dead ... The image itself is a reference to "WTFuture" (and "This World of Edd"), where Edd, Tom, and Matt are watching a Cola with Bacon advert from outside a "Televisions and Cheese" store. On 1 May 2013, in a video called "ULTRA UPDATE!", Tom stated that he had been suffering from writer's block for about a year up to that point, and has hired his close friend Eddie Bowley, who voiced Jon in "Hammer & Fail (Part 1, Rival Builders)" and "Hammer & Fail (Part 2, Rooftop Rumble)", on board to co-write the script. The first two completed scenes were shown at VidFest during the Eddsworld panel on 25th May. Some footage can be seen at the end of the "Tom's Tales of Crazy".YouTube: Tom's Tales of Crazy Extra footage was shown during the last few minutes of the Eddsworld episode of "Heroes of Animation with Bing".YouTube: EddsWorld | Heroes of Animation with Bing | YouTube Geek Week Plot The story will involve Edd, Tom, and Matt fighting against zombies in an amusement park called asdfland. The zombies were created by nuclear waste in the end of the previous episode, "The Snogre." Cast * Tim Hautekiet as Edd * Tom Ridgewell as Tom * Matt Hargreaves as Matt * Jenna Marvet, Stephen Massey, and Anthony McDowell as Zombehs * Ben Rudman as a news reporter * Harry Davey as an announcer Gallery Trailer Trivia Firsts *This is the first full Eddisode about to be released in 2013 (not counting The Snogre, which was named as a short). *This marks the first time since the "Eddsworld Zombeh Attack" series in which Edd, Tom, and Matt are engaged in battle with zombies. *This is the first zombeh episode to not be named after the Zombeh series. *This is the first zombeh episode animated by Paul ter Voorde, and the first in which Tim Hautekiet voices Edd. Other Milestones *This is the second zombeh episode in which Matt is not featured as an evil zombie general, the first being Zombeh Nation. *Ringo makes his third appearance in the series here. *This marks the third time in the series when Cola With Bacon is mentioned, the other two being "This World of Edd" and "WTFuture" but it will not be the same advert. *The image showing Edd, Tom, and Matt watching TV became unusually popular, to the point where it has been redrawn in various different styles on Tumblr. Visuals *The opening for Fun Dead is different from any other Eddisode so far, with the name "Eddsworld" written in what appears to be blood. *The news station broadcasting the "Zombie Outbreak" story is labeled ZNN, a parody of CNN. *The Breaking News bulletins on the TV screen mention that someone has found the cure for HIV, but is hard to point out because the bulletins scroll upside down. Also under the name of the top story, "Zombie Outbreak", there is a caption that reads "VOTE FOR OBAMA!" *A picture of Pearl from Bumming Crew is hanging on Edd's living room wall. *Tom's book is titled "How To Pretend You're Reading." *The amusement park that Edd and the guys go to visit is "asdfland". *When the car's outside is shown, a near-perfect replica of Edd's house (pre-Hammer and Fail) is seen in the background, the only difference being the door. *The silhouette cameo marks Tord's first appearance in five years. *The license plate on the gang's car reads "130985 SMB". This is a reference to the original Super Mario Bros., as the number "130985" is short for the game's original Japanese release date: 13 September, 1985. *Edd seems to have replaced his SNES with a GameCube, which is a reference to Edd Again , where he owned a "Pretendo" GameCube. References Category:Upcoming Episode Category:Zombeh Episodes Category:Episodes Category:Eddsworld